


I Can Sense You There

by snowdynia



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, I was supposed to write fluff, JHavenProject2020, Jelsa Haven, Jelsa and more Jelsa because yes, What Have I Done, angst i think, bless Jack's sanity too, bless my sanity, is there sanity left, some cussing, why do I have tags like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdynia/pseuds/snowdynia
Summary: Surrounded by the presence of fluffy clouds, the calming breeze, and his endless sea of troubles, Jack found himself meeting a woman who silently watched as he sat by. Small talk ensues. #jhavenproject2020
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 34
Collections: Tales of Jelsa Haven





	I Can Sense You There

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is written as part of project 2 held in the Jelsa Haven Discord server, a safe haven for all Jelsa shippers. If you want to join us, feel free to… search it up, I guess?
> 
> Also, if you find works made under the tag **#jhavenproject2020** , I encourage you to support them as well. Thankies!
> 
> Warning: Some curse words here and there.

He welcomes himself to a new town. The immense amount of people startles him at first, the noises of the streets and the aggressive barking of the dogs enough to make him stumble in his steps. But he knows to himself that if he confidently got his way through everything in his messed up life, getting through this strange place is a piece of cake. Just the typical Jack he is, diving head first into the sea of troubles.

He knows it could be a hassle.

No, it  _ will be  _ a hassle.

Yet he laughs anyway, pretending to be unbothered by what could come. He stops for a moment to breathe, then he laughs again. And again. Like an asshole, or something.

He distracts himself, heavily bopping to the beat of senseless life. Despite his best efforts, however, he is scared. He conceals it from everyone and himself, he forces a smile onto his face. And even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t tell anyone about it; he is afraid to let them down. 

He concerns himself of his sanity. Eyes locked at the crowd of bypassers right across the street, he develops a cloud of mixed feelings. The new neighborhood feels cozy, but somehow cold as well. Like an adventurer lost at sea, stuck in the belief that he is incapable of anything, his only hope are the waves bound to lead him into a blind path. He doesn’t know where to start, his mind is filled with emotions he couldn’t comprehend. 

And no matter how much he tries to ignore his pain, he knows it’s there, lurking in the shadows and waiting to hunt him down.

Shrugging, he continues on his way to who knows where; the blinding light of the sun being the only lantern to accompany him in his chaotic life. Warm, a bit too hot for his preference, but who cares. A few more minutes and he would come back home to greet his family, and by then, he would wash away his thoughts completely.

Just a week in this neighborhood and he already knew what could come in his routine. Trip around the place to drown himself in his probably pathetic stress, maybe get into a fight or something, get himself a meal (one that he doesn’t deserve to have, perhaps?), and come back home with that same old grin. He is aware of his discouragement to move forward, he finds new steps a bit confusing. He is sad, he is empty. 

_ No _ , Frost is happy. Frost needs to be happy.

Happy for the family that raised him, happy for his loving sister that gave him a reason to live. Happy that he could finally take a break from the hurt back in his old home, to bring upon himself a new start.

New start. A new beginning. But bold of him to assume that he would manage to build a better version of himself in comparison to his current state of mind. He knows he is stubborn, he struggles to listen to what others have to say, he doubts he would listen to a sane thought of himself. He hates himself, he knows.

Shaking his head to save himself for a mere second, he sights an odd appearance from afar. And he guesses.

Grass. Grass in the midst of a busy city. He continues walking anyway, curiosity getting the best out of him. He only sees grass, the clouds, grass, more grass, and that weird wooden cabin from afar. Huh.

He meets the field and quietly hopes for the better. The safer solution is to go back, to simply ignore and forget the existence of this very place. Yet of course, he doesn’t. He hops in, he notices the leaves as tall as about half of his whole body. He feels weight lifted off from his shoulders as he lets the wind pass by, his feet freely running through the entirety of the seemingly barren land. 

No one seems to enter the area along him, no one seems to care. For the first time in (possibly) forever, he finds peace within himself, as if a part of him slightly changes the more he spends time in such an eerie place. He plops himself down, almost invisible as the greenery from all around him easily hid him from sight.

He laughs. This time, a little bit more genuine. Considerably the purest laugh he has done in years.

Staying in his position, he watches for bypassers. He is hurt for a mere second, he realises that people never look back. He notices the blank expressions in their eyes. 

He fails to understand the situation; eh, he knows he fails everything. But there is one he figures to himself—he is free, he can do whatever he wants in this haven of tall grass. The idea encourages him, yet he knows he is hopeless, an ignorant bitch in the midst of this fast world.

Watching everything unfold in his surroundings, he meddled in the warmth of the grassy field, the sunshine somehow becoming softer and his dark feelings almost gone. And he enjoys the moment. Maybe.

A figure stands by from afar. He senses her there. Her?

He sees her walk by, his mind in awe as he watches her sit beside him. He flinches at the sudden realization, face slightly flushing while her blue eyes stare back at him. He anxiously runs his hand through his hair, and she looks at him, expectantly waiting for a response. He doesn’t know what to say.

He stares at her in admiration, he yearns to know more about her. He is deeply awestruck, for even he is in confusion as to why he seemingly found all his answers within her. And she, a girl he hardly met, only squints with her eyes still locked onto him, a tense feeling echoing between the two of them. He, however, is not uncomfortable; rather the opposite, he must say.

But he needs to say something. Anything. Whatever the fuck his mind could generate, he’ll take it.

"Hi, what's your name?" He awkwardly starts the conversation, a tight shiver reaching throughout his entire body. Like a man who fell through an icy lake, the cold water there to drown him. That’s… scarringly specific.

"Elsa. And you?" She responds. She  _ responds! _

"I'm Jack. It's nice to meet you."

Her name is Elsa. Fancy name. He is pleased to meet her, yet she is timid. More reserved, not as loud as the people he met back then, just… perfect. Or weird?

"Since when were you living here?" She asks a question back. Ah yes, conversation. Something he most likely fears a lot, but hey, it’s not everyday he’d feel complete just by staring into a girl’s eyes. Which is odd. His entire life is odd. He wonders why he exists.

Quickly, he manages to come up with an answer. "Just a few weeks. My family liked the serenity, especially my mother. My sister, however, adored our new house more than anything."

"And how about you? Do you like this place?" 

He doesn’t know exactly how to respond to that. And as much as he wants to be honest to her and to himself, he denies his hatred, he forces a vision into his mind again. Good place. Good start. He might enjoy staying here soon anyway. So much is wrong with his unusual thoughts. Right. "Me? I just like exploring new places and apparently, I ended up here with you."

_ Another topic, another topic, another topic…  _ “How long have you been here, Elsa?”

“Since I was born,” she replies. 

“Oh, really?”

“Yes,” she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “My sister and I would often play here, hiding in the grass and playing with the wind. Sometimes, when it rains, we go outside and have fun.”

“That sounds amazing.”

He wishes he knew what it felt like. Well, he does. Sometimes. When things were quite better. Either way, he has the same kind of happiness with his sister, and he feels okay with his family… when he has a smile on his face. They never know what he hid at the back of his mind. Why wouldn’t he be honest?

“Are you okay?”

She notices his discomfort. He forces a brighter smile, yet he ends up looking sarcastic. Why is he like this?

“Yeah.”

“Jack.” She raises her voice. “Tell  _ us _ the truth.”

He shifts in his position. “... no, I'm not okay.”

No more lies. He finally lets it go somehow. He makes it clear to himself and to her that he’s awfully faking his way to life. He… gets it now?

“It’s okay to be scared, Jack. I know this place is daunting.”

He waits for what she has to say, he lets out a deep breath. Her hand reaches out to rest atop his shoulder, hoping to ease him from his troubles. He is inches away from fainting in her arms, he cringes at the thought. And he also doesn’t feel like himself.  _ Stupid Frost. _

“That fear will only grow if you’re desperate to ignore it; ignorance will only boost its power. Learn to recognize it, then let it encourage you to move forward. Seek love in your surroundings and let it help you combat your fright.” 

At first, her statement catches him off-guard. But the longer he dwells in her words, the sooner he understands her point. “Well… thanks, Elsa.” 

She is a stranger. She doesn’t know what he has been through, she is bold to assume that her words would affect the way he lives his life. Yet she is right, and such an encounter would forever embed in his mind. He wouldn’t deny it, she brought simple hope for the future,  _ his _ blurry future. 

“It’ll be fine, Jack. Look forward. Everything is gonna be fine.” She smiles brightly.

He looks at her in admiration as she runs away, heading opposite to where he sat. 

He stays in his place, processing his thoughts about what had taken place. The sky turns dimmer but the memory of Elsa makes his entire world light up—what is with him and a girl he just met? Stupid.

At a loss for words, he is.

"Hello there."

He shivers at the sound, suddenly afraid to be kicked out of the heavenly field or to cause an unnecessary fight. Slowly turning around, he meets a guy, maybe a few years older than him. He sounds intimidating, yet he wears such a calm smile, like a kind cashier from a nearby cafe. A positive figure of death, oh yes he is. “Huh?”

“Hey, I’m Kristoff. I’m not here to pick a fight, don’t worry.” Said man seems to notice his fret. Kristoff heartily chuckles, yet Jack doesn’t comprehend the situation. “Who are you talking to?”

He recalls her name, the mysterious yet absolutely amazing woman. "I'm talking to Elsa, why?"

Kristoff is frozen in his place, in doubt of Jack’s response. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He waits for him to speak, a timid and worrisome expression forming on his face. Kristoff's response takes him aback, his anticipation dropping the moment he hears his words come out of his mouth.

"... Elsa died years ago."

“Wait, what?” Jack shakes his head. “No, that can’t be true, I just—”

Kristoff decides to sit by him, trying to come up with an answer to the situation. “I know her. She is Anna’s sister, and Anna is my wife. Things happened and I know she’s dead. Sorry bro, I recommend that you go and rest too, there’s something up with this hallucination of yours.”

A hallucination… to help himself move forward. “Sorry, I’ll go now,” Jack says. Kristoff stands, giving him a pat on the shoulder before walking away.

_ Thanks, Elsa. _


End file.
